


На юге в штате Миссисипи

by thett



Series: Однажды на юге [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плохой характер Скуало в сочетании с плохим характером Занзаса в сумме дают проблемы Дино Каваллоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На юге в штате Миссисипи

В Семье не без урода. Когда речь заходит о мафиозных кругах, эта поговорка звучит особенно смешно. Из поколений правильных боссов всегда выделится какой-то бредовый мальчишка, который начнет править не дожидаясь признания и поставит на колени полмира, или еще какой-то угрюмый ренегат, чья история всегда будет выбиваться из ровного ряда страниц архивов Интерпола.  
Однажды у дона Каваллоне родился наследник, который не любил лошадей.   
**  
Неприятности начались, как это всегда и бывало с Варией, точно по расписанию. Насчет рядовых Дино еще уверен не был, поскольку с ними не пил и в школе за одной партой не сидел, но вот капитаны… О, капитаны Варии были сами по себе катастрофой. Поэтому когда ударной волной отшвырнуло вместе с боссом Вонголы совсем не ту дверь, которую надо было подорвать – Дино не удивился. И когда Суперби в одиночку бодро покромсал вражьи войска, образовавшиеся в дверном проеме, непонятно почему прикрывая бесчувственного ребенка со всех сторон разом – не удивился тоже. Он не стал удивляться даже тому, что когда Савада пришел в себя, они вдвоем со Скуало, неизвестно как спевшись, уложили весь гарнизон базы конкурирующего в области наркобизнеса «Ковчега Удовольствий», не дожидаясь подкрепления. В конце концов, истинный дождь, каковым являлся Скуало, не мог не искать Неба, что в условиях тяжелой обиды на Занзаса логичным образом привело к единению их с Савадой душ. И понятно, что Дино являлся для Скуало одноклассником, а не доном Каваллоне, который тоже не просто так перстенек носил на пальце…  
Единственное, что удивило Дино в тот день и было ему никак, никак не понятно – так это почему от шквального огня из переговорной комнаты Скуало закрыл не его, сосредоточенно отстреливавшегося от противников, а Тсуну, который мало того что находился вне поля обстрела, так еще и закутан был в броник с головы до пят.  
**  
Когда Дино Каваллоне был маленьким ребенком, он не любил лошадей. Еще в те времена, когда отец водил его на конюшню, Дино пугался их круглых бездонных глаз, повадок, фырканья носом и того, как они стучали копытами о землю, завидев хозяина с наследником. Его и не пытались тогда научить верховой езде – это было ненужным и бесполезным делом в таком возрасте, считал отец.  
Маленький Дино не любил лошадей.  
**  
\- Эй, Конь! Бухать идешь?  
\- А то! – с охотой отозвался он, поправляя натиравшую кожу кобуру подмышкой. Солнце было в зените. Груз благополучно прибыл на место, нисколько не потеряв улетных свойств от тринадцатичасового пребывания в заднице курьера – парни из бригады уже успели проверить это на себе, закинувшись в туалете аэропорта, и все было в порядке.  
Дикий штат Миссисипи. Жопа мира. Суммы, которую население отдает за наркотики, вполне хватило бы на погашение годового долга какой-нибудь новообразовавшейся маленькой страны. Пропахшие рыбой городские рынки, старые пятиэтажки, ругачие темнокожие старухи, и дороги, которых во всем мире не найти. Только в Штатах – уж в этом-то Конь был уверен! – только там были эти страшные, дивные, длинные дороги, по которым без помех и засад ментов (извини, извини, приятель… полицейских) можно на пятой передаче мотать спидометр в небеса до самой Аризоны.  
\- Ах ты тварь!  
Чахлая по июлю растительность обочины только-только расцвела благодатным кокаиновым пейотом, как в салоне заорали дружки: кто-то обходил его Тахо – именно на Тойотах, по неизвестной причине, ездили шестерки, семерки и вальты картеля «Ковчег» по всему миру – через двойную сплошную на повороте, нагло сигналя пронзительным воем алой попсовой Феррари. Конь незамедлительно высунулся в окно по пояс, выворачивая руль, и покрыл неизвестного франта (открытый верх кабриолета позволял   
срисовать все подробности: дорогие часы и обмотанное красной банданой предплечье, пафосная растрепанная стрижка, черный кейс на пассажирском – важная шишка!) четырехэтажным матом на…  
Итальянском, мать его, языке.   
«Надо же, какая ирония. Дон. Ебаный карась, дон Каваллоне! Черт подери, это действительно смешно – пусть поработает золотарем. Полгодика так, пока эта их дурацкая Вонгола не остынет. А потом начнем делать бабки… Эй ты, вколи еще, он моргает!»  
**

В юношестве Дино получил свободу и использовал ее как мог – в школе он прогуливал спортивные классы примерно с тем же яростным рвением, с каковым избегал истории итальянского искусства совместно со Скуало Суперби. Только вместо истории Скуало, в отличие от Дино, пропадал в спортзале все время, разрубая на части манекены и покрывая шрамами спарринг-партнеров, а единственным, чему Дино научился там, было умение ловко щелкать кнутом, восхищая местных девчонок.  
Словом, и в юности Дино Каваллоне успешно избег мира лошадей.  
**  
Бар «Белый Жеребчик» был оформлен в тематике Дикого Запада. «Родного» Дикого Запада, уточнил бы Конь, если бы хоть примерно представлял, от кого и где родился. Юность он помнил кое-как: туманные отрывки, в которых узнавался обжигающий ладонь ствол сорок пятого калибра и плантации кактусов с длинной закатной тенью домика дона Хуана, легкомысленно-рыжеволосая мать, ее двадцать лет против его пяти, дитя цветов, которую до смерти любил его отец-коп. В детстве Коню очень нравилось отрывать медные пряжки от его униформы и называть папу «Tin man» - неизвестно, в честь чего, хотя наверное он просто хреново знал таблицу… как там его, этот русский… Миндалев.  
Кактусы прорастали сквозь стены, водка лилась рекой. Пара фактов из жизни, которые Конь помнил точно? Пожалуйста: похмелье у него было всего-то пару раз; впервые он выпил свои поллитра сорокоградусной дряни в пятнадцать лет в компании каких-то одноклассников, он совершенно не помнил где эта школа находилась и как их звали, но один точно был бел волосами как бумажный лист, а второй черен как уголь, у него еще была такая бронзовая темная кожа, и нет, он не будет отвечать на вопрос, была ли у них групповушка после тех литров вискаря, которые спиздил в погребах родного поместья этот темненький,…  
\- Занзас, - шепчет голос с непонятным неразличимым акцентом на ухо, Конь бы обернулся, но его уже накрыл с головой очередной глюк (хороша афганская дрянь сегодня – приход за приходом!), и он только видит, как парни из его команды как по команде наставляют пушки на того, кто улыбается за его, Коня, спиной.  
«Через него мы доберемся до самого Занзаса. И будь уверен, брат – Занзас сделает все, чтобы вытащить этого парня. Почему? Потому что я бы сделал все, чтобы вытащить тебя или одного из наших братьев, и он сделает. По сути, милая маленькая Вонгола ничем не отличается от нас. Просто им не стоило замахиваться на нашу территорию – вот и все.  
Он стабилен, кислород в норме? Ну супер. Запускай программу. Пусть дон Каваллоне родится заново в Миссисипи. Ему понравится тамошняя жизнь…»  
**  
Когда он влюбился? Никогда нельзя ответить на такой вопрос точно, мол надцатого мартобря какого-то года. Нет; так не получится. Дино вряд ли вспомнил бы день, когда выбрал своим оружием кнут – это получилось само собой. Когда впервые по своей воле заглянул в конюшни родного поместья. Когда принес самой красивой кобыле сахару и взял ее на выездку, поулыбавшись на удивленные взгляды тренеров. Когда купил себе вместо фамильного Роллса современнейшую Феррари и долго радовался эмблеме на капоте.  
Непонятно, когда он успел влюбиться – но теперь лошади составляли всю его жизнь, исключая маленький ее процент, относящийся к делам семейным: наркобизнесу, рэкету и зачисткам, ну и личную жизнь, конечно.  
**  
Кея оказался зачетным парнем. Даже более чем зачетным. Правда, все остальные называли японца Кеном, но он ничуть не смущался. Конь знавал этот сорт людей: хмурые и серьезные при своих, в окружении чужаков эти мальчики оказывались интересными собеседниками и собутыльниками. Он работал на какую-то группу из страны восходящего солнца (и нисходящих нравов, как любил шутить Конь), а в Штатах был по мелкому делу, как сам выразился. Конфликта интересов Конь не наблюдал, и потому они вполне комфортно выпивали, обсуждали телок и нравы Дакоты, откуда Кея-Кен прибыл в их задрипанный кабак. Хотя про телок и так все было видно невооруженным глазом, по крайней мере наметанным глазом Коня. Кея мог трепаться про девочек, жен и невест хоть до потери пульса, но когда его взгляд – такой же горячий и тяжелый, как рукоять кольта в детской руке – встречался с глазами Коня, все было…  
Все было понятно.  
Что как только парни из команды нажрутся в ебеня и свалятся под лавку, а Коня попустит кокс, они пойдут и снимут номер, и будут трахаться до потери пульса. Потому когда Кея встал, Конь медленно поднялся, расплатился за всех и вышел следом.  
Они только сели в машину, когда начался ливень, да такой силы, что ехать куда-то стало невозможным – и насколько привычными были гостиничные номера всех сортов и расценок, настолько непохожим на все блядские похождения Коня был японский мальчик с обожженными облачными глазами. Крыша кабриолета зашуршала, закрываясь, Конь потянулся за поцелуем - и тут же щелкнули на запястьях наручники. Снаружи была шумная буря, почти ураган, потоки песка сплетались с дождем, черное небо через секунду разрывалось вспышками, и так же рвалось вздохами дыхание. Медленный минет в сотрясаемой ветром машине был, по праву, ярчайшим переживанием в неясной биографии Коня. Кея не озаботился ничем – ни быстрым поцелуем в губы, ни раздеванием, лишь звякнула молния рабочих джинсов и губы заскользили неторопливо по головке, как будто облизывая край ритуальной чаши, готовясь вкусить напиток древних индейских богов. Конь елозил по сиденью спиной, искренне толкаясь бедрами вверх и хрипло вышептывая что-то про нормально потрахаться и не ломаться, но шел ливень – и трахал его своим ртом, насаживаясь сверху, перегнувшись через ручник, сумасшедший японец Кея Хибари. Вокруг машины в окнах, как в калейдоскопе, мелькали лица и фигуры спасавшихся от стихии людей, как будто с запада шла волна, но двери машины заперты, и был забыт Ковчег, и медленные мучающие движения (откуда только он знает, вот откуда?) не оставляли сил сопротивляться. Конь терпел, стирая татуированные запястья до ссадин – а затем вывернул отработанным движением руки из стальных браслетов, чуть не вывихнув себе пальцы. Но что такая мелочь по сравнению с тем, что мальчишка, задохнувшись, упал под его весом на сиденье, и швы его делового костюма легко расходились под пальцами. Кея разом поддался, прогнулся, и долгие минуты Конь был совершенно готов трахнуть его, положив на водительское кресло посреди жары, песка и ливня. Но близкие – такие горячие, знакомые – губы разорвали поцелуй, рука сползла с задницы Коня на ключ, выворачивая зажигание, а взгляд обещал такое, что Конь покорился опять, прогнулся, застегивая джинсы и оправляя рубашку. Крыша опустилась обратно, злая и знакомая улыбка промелькнула на лице Кеи, который резким поворотом выжал сотню миль на спидометре, и какие-то несчетные минуты Конь летел, раскинув руки высоко вверх, посреди дождя, не собирая растрепанные выгоревшие до цвета света солнца волосы. Кея вел как-то запредельно классно, и хотя сердце на каждой кочке застывало от страха того, что разобьются, разобьются же! – полет по однополосной дороге посреди степи продолжался, и в визге ветра Конь забыл все свои имена, все до последнего, и кричал об этом во всю глотку, орал о каких-то лимонных деревьях на Меркурии, о лошадке на капоте Феррари Кеи и о еще какой-то чепухе…  
Ты связал его сам – своим кнутом, который почему-то никогда не выпускал из рук и не вынимал из карманов, а он ухмылялся так, как будто об этом знал, ты словно сбрендил, с катушек съехал, и эта черноволосая тварь поддерживала тебя в твоем безумии, ты чуть не трахнул его своим кольтом, едва мозгов хватило остановиться, а ведь он этот кольт сосал, покорно облизывал, со знанием дела… Ты склонялся над ним, задавая бешеный темп – он только жмурил глаза, давался в руки, подставляясь под поцелуи и под удары, ласки и шлепки, позволяя все, как будто ждал не абы кого, а тебя, будто ты именно был ему нужен, как будто с другими – не так, не то; будто они так не умеют. Ну и ты, не будь дурак, показал ему все, что можешь, выкручивая ему своими прикосновениями жилы, заставляя к себе тянуться на разрыв связок, заставляя желать тебя так, чтобы даже отсасывание твоему сорок пятому доводило до оргазма, он выдыхал мутно, ты входил в него – казалось, что до самых гланд, и в едва различимом стоне на языке, который ты – родившийся в Миссисипи, мать его – знать не мог, слышал: вернись, гребаный Каваллоне, твою мать налево… Каваллоне… Каваллоне.  
**  
Маленький Дино не любил лошадей, как-никак. Но когда выяснилось, что его душу отражает не какой-нибудь ежик или лев (или акула, или вообще полосатый гибрид), а самая настоящая Скудерия, самая прекрасная тварь из созданных Богом и спасенных Ноем, и что она лошадь – ему пришлось с этим смириться. Вспомнить, кто же он такой, что это за род – Каваллоне, и кем должен являться дон этого рода.  
И тогда Дино Каваллоне вернулся.


End file.
